The present embodiments generally relate to storage containers for automobiles, such as pickup trucks, sports utility vehicles and the like.
A pickup truck (which may be referred to as a truck) is a motor vehicle or automobile with an open-top rear cargo area which is generally (but does not have to be) separated from a cabin to allow for chassis flex when carrying or pulling heavy loads. The open-top rear cargo area is generally referred to as the bed of the truck. The bed of the truck is generally configured to store, carry, or haul various items. However, because the bed of the truck has an open top (i.e., is not covered), the various items are generally exposed to the weather and/or the possibility of theft. Furthermore, because of the bed of the truck is generally sized to store, carry, or haul larger items (e.g., gravel and wood), smaller items (e.g., groceries or tools) may slide around the bed of the truck. For some items, such as gravel, wood, and landscaping items, being exposed to the possibility of weather, theft, and sliding around is generally not a problem. However, for other items, such as carpentry tools, groceries, and clothes, being exposed to the possibility of weather, theft, and sliding around is generally not acceptable. In some situations, the person using the truck may choose to place these items in the cabin of the truck to prevent exposure.
The following detailed description may be better understood when read in conjunction with the drawings which show certain example embodiments. The drawings are for the purpose of illustrating concepts, but it is understood that the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.